Saving Ourselves
by Missbrookie13
Summary: Maka and Black Star are being chased down for protecting what they believe in. They stumble away from the group, and now fighting for their lives. Can they help each other survive, or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Saving Ourselves

So there we were, running for our lives. Meister and meister, hand in hand, I was in the lead of course. I was the faster runner, so I was able to keep us going in case she fell behind.

"Whatever you do, don't let go!" I yelled to her. I was afraid she wouldn't be able to hear me over the loud voice of the wind.

We had to find shelter and fast.

"Okay! I promise I won't!" She yelled back.

I could tell she was growing tired with each passing minute that we ran. It would eventually come down to me carrying her. Maybe I should have done that from the beginning. It was probably better for me to do that right now.

I dug my heels in the ground to stop myself from falling face first in the ground from running so fast. Her body made contact with mine. Well, we all can't have cat like reflexes.

"Why did you stop?!" She was confused about my decision. It was the only thing I could think of at the time. I turned towards her so our faces were looking at each other. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at me stunned. Like she couldn't believe I would even ask such a question.

"Of course I do!"

"Alright here we go then!" I grabbed the space behind her knees and placed my other hand on the small of her back. I lifted her up and carried her bridal style. She squeaked, but I paid no attention to it. I had to hurry and get her to somewhere safe. She was tired. Her body temperature was rising as well. Great! Just great! She was getting sick!

'Okay, if I recall there is a village close to end of this passage way. We should be able to make it there in about 20 minutes if I pick up the pace.'

I had to think of a strategy. I didn't wanna be alone if she got sick. Wait...what am I saying? Did I actually start wondering about my future without her? We were best friends- yeah, but my future without her? This didn't make much since to me considering these thoughts never occurred till we were in this situation. I probably had confused myself with thinking about all these moments happening at once. It needed to stop. I had a mission to fulfill and this was not the time.

"I'm gonna hurry, don't worry I got all this handled. Okay?" I didn't hear a response from her. I looked at her small form in my arms. She was asleep. She deserved it. She held out for this long, now it was my job to get us to a safe place that she could continue to sleep at.

"Don't worry Maka, I'll protect you with my life. I promise you this."

I had entered the village with gracious gestures. These people have taken care of me before when I left to go on another long mission and was stranded here. For surely they would help me out again in mine and Maka's time of need.

"You came back!" I turned my head with Maka still in my arms to see a little girl, around the age of 7 now, greet me with open arms. She was running off from her door excited to see me, and wanting to catch up on what I had missed out on.

"I missed you so much! Mama said anytime you come to the village that you have to see her! C'mon! Lets go!" She was twirling her arms in a rapid motion. I laughed at the little girls eagerness. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today.

I was on a mission to save a forbidden katana from a bandit that had stolen it from a village shrine. The thief was a dumbass by knocking the door down, leaving the place in ruins, while shouting his name for the whole village to hear. How he got into that shrine without no one seeing him astounds me. After I recovered the sword and defeated the bandit I was ambushed by rogue ninjas and left to die. Luckily they didn't know about the rumor of the sword, and didn't steal it from me. This little one was wondering in the woods and had found my lifeless body. Next thing I'm aware of is that she is sitting by my bedside blotting me with a damp rag while singing to me. From that moment on I vowed the next time I saw this little girl I would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

I would send people on patrol every chance I got to make sure she was alive, healthy and happy. She touched my heart. She kept me safe, and for that I owed her my life, and my services.

"Mama! Mama! He's here! He's here! He came back to us!"

"What are you yelling about this time Malorie?" The woman was washing the dishes when me and Malorie, while I was holding Maka, walked through the front door. She didn't look up when she walked from the kitchen door way. I was expecting her to just shun the little girl off and continuing working.

She looked up. She paused. The plate hit the floor. Shattering into a million shards.

"...Black Star? You came back?"


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Ourselves 2

I wanted to cry. Me! The man that surpasseed all the gods. Black Star! Wanting to cry because of the feeling I had been missing out on. Compassion. Why didn't I just stay in this village. Just live with Malorie and her mother. They probably were the closet thing that I could call family. I laid Maka down on the couch so her body could sprawl out. I stood preparing now to fall from my heap of emotions building up inside of me.

And possibly trying not to cry.

"You do realize that I need a hug after this long." I stated to her with my famous smirk. She rushed to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Squeezing me with every fiber she had. Like this was the last time she would have left with me. I snickered a little because of how tall I had grown since my last visit. Averaging at the height of 6'0. My body mass was larger as well considering my excessive training, but I didn't boast all the time about it. Even the great me has to be modest.

Well...most of the time.

I placed my arms around her slim waist. She looked like she was aging too fast. Gray was showing in her midnight black hair, she had lost more weight than needed, and her face had wrinkles appearing on it.

That struck a cord.

I broke down...

Sobbing on her shoulder.

She was like the mother I never had. I never knew my mother. My clan had told me she was a beautiful women with purple flowing hair. She resembled me a lot by her facial features. Her ninja skills were down right outstanding. The best fighter in the whole world. Truth be known. She bore the star tattoo that I bear on my shoulder. Symbolizing her loyalty to the clan. She had eventually died the few nights after I was born protecting my new born self, and the village she loved so dearly. I pay my respects to her from time and time again.

This woman was my special person. My mother like role model. Just like Malorie I would do everything in my being to keep her safe.

"Shh...its okay...shh...calm down Black Star...Mama's here."

She brought me down to sit with her on the couch next to Maka. I decided that my body probably couldn't take much more movement and needed to rest.

"Black Star?" She asked for me to answer her.

"Yes?"

"You're safe now in the village. You can let your guard down and sleep." That was the last I heard of her voice. My body collapsed and darkness had taken over.

"Maka?!" I went into panic mode.

"Maka! Where are you?!" I screamed her name.

'Please be okay! Please be okay!' I kept repeating over and over in my head. The thoughts of her getting hurt wasn't helping my emotional state at all.

I was running an endless flight of stairs trying, hoping, praying to Lord Death that she was safe. I didn't wanna lose her. She was my companion. I couldn't, I wouldn't lose her!

"Maka!" I screamed once more.

"BLACK STAR!"

I heard her voice. Her blood curling scream. I violently turned my head searching for her.

I needed her!

I pushed my body to the full extent of my strength to run after her voice.

"BLACK STAR! Help me!" Maka screamed once more.

"I'm coming Maka!" I was running with all my stamina I had. I was growing tired, but I couldn't stop now!

"Black Star! Hurry!" She pleaded with me. I needed to hurry. I might be too late!

"Hold in there Maka!"

A bright white light had enveloped around me...

I woke to my heart beating at a rushing pace that couldn't been healthy for the normal human being. I gripped my chest to try to slow down the momentum of my heart. Gasping for air. I tried reaching up with my other arm, but it wouldn't budge. I looked to see the source the of my all problems.

My arm was trapped.

Trapped under a body.

The body of Maka Albarn.

I was cuddling all night with...Maka!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Awakening the whole house.

"Ahhhh!" Maka screamed from being woke up.

She started gasping for air. Malorie and her mother rushed into the living room from their bedrooms.

"Black Star honey? Are you okay?" She went into panic mode as well. I didn't mean to alarm the whole house. Great! I made her worry and I haven't even been here a whole day.

"Sorry about that." I started scratching the back of my blue filled scalp. I didn't need her worked up after how her condition looks to me.

"If you say so. Now please go back to sleep. Its still too early for you to be up and about." She was lecturing me like a mother now. I sure missed her.

"Care to explain?" Maka questioned me.

That was the first time in hours that I finally heard her voice. It was actually soothing to finally hear it.

"Um...which part?" I was fiddling with my fingers like a nervous child.

Oh boy!

"The part where you had your arms wrapped around me like you were in alert mode." She was a little annoyed by my actions, but I could tell not by much.

"I guess it was because of my dream." I tilted my head down. Trying not to look in her emerald eyes. I couldn't tell her why. I couldn't even bring the courage to tell her that I had the dream. It was just too down right embarrassing.

"Well..." She was waiting for my conclusion on the question.

"Umm...I'd rather not talk about it."

Maka shrugged it off like nothing. I wish I had her patience. Her attitude was growing on me.

"But you do know you can tell me anything, right?"

I looked at her with a shocked expression. This is the Maka that calls me an idiot when I act like a complete dunce. I just couldn't believe she said that.

"Uh...yeah...s-sure I know." I was stuttering. Me! The great Black Star was studder and slurring over his words, and the one person to make me stutter was none other than Maka Albarn.

Her body leaned over towards mine. Her lips caressed my cheek.

My body went into total lockdown.

I was paralyzed from head to toe.

"I'm gonna go get ready. I'll see you later Black Star." I looked her way and slowly nodded my head.

I did see however she left a trace of blush on her cheeks. My heart was racing. Why was I experiencing this? And now of all times! Was I growing fond of Maka? No I couldn't be at all. Things would be different when we got back to DWMA. She would forget about this whole mission. I would be back with Tsubaki, and she would be back with her precious

Soul Eater.

Too bad she wasn't mine to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Ourselves 3

I was love struck. Love struck by this girl that made my heart skip a beat. Just one sign of affection that left me speechless. Why was that? I couldn't answer it, and I don't think no one else could.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Maka decided to be the rock world after that.

Love became the hard place.

Malorie had told me that her mother, Sukia, wanted me to go outside and fix the roof since the shingles were loose and some had fallen off. Yard work was no problem for me. Considering the dare devil I am, I didn't even need a ladder. I would just use my ninja skills to bounce my way up to the roof, and make sure my body was stable enough to jump down.

After about what seemed like 3 hours, I was finally finished with the flower bed, the garden in the back yard, the roof, the exterior of the house, and the railing on the porch. I think this was a job well done.

"Damn! You've out done yourself again Black Star! Yahoo!"

I was pretty damn excited about having everything done with the whole day still ahead of me. I got to do whatever I wanted. I might take Malorie to the park so she could have a day to herself. I might go buy the grocery for Sukia, being the good son she never had. What a suck up I am. But I needed to do that for her. Sukia needed her rest.

Maybe I could spend the day with Maka too...

I walked into the house hoping for the person for me to see was Maka. It wasn't.

"Hey Black Star!" Malorie had yelled my name. Heck she was one of my favorite people after all. I wanted to see her probably more than Maka. I pick up her little frame and twirled her around. She was giggling and laughing. Just having a good time being a kid. She was really my little sister. I loved her like one, and since I didn't have a family back in Death City she was the closest I had.

"You have a way with kids."

That voice. I knew that voice. I shot my head over to the kitchen doorway. It was no other than Maka. I placed Malorie back on the floor and started smiling my big doofus grin I had. I had been left speechless. I was scratching the back of my head trying to get the words to come out.

"I guess you can say I do." I snickered. I caught the blush creeping up on my face. Immediately shifting my head to look at the floor.

"Sukia w-wanted me to help her f-fix lunch so if you're hungry there's s-stew on the stove. Oh yeah, Black Star?"

"Yeah?" Oh hell! I was confused now.

"Could you...um... p-possibly put a shirt on?" I looked at her face. It was beat red. I finally made Maka embarassed. Loe and behold! The amazing Death Scythe Meister had a weakness. I smirked at her, hoping she would catch on.

"Of course." Malorie was completely confused on what was going on.

I figured she would be.

I ran towards the grocery. The village that I had been taken care of 3 years ago wasn't the same as it was. It had finally revolutionized. I wondered who decided on this big change to take place. I volunteered to go since Sukia and Malorie had done so much for me. I had to repay the favor.

I went by myself to think also.

I was 19. I didn't have a girlfriend. I didn't have a job other than slaying kishins, and that still didn't help pay the bills on time. I live with my weapon partner Tsubaki, but I wasn't anywhere close to being emotionally or even sexually attracted to her. I mean, yeah she's hot and could have anyone she wanted including me, but she wasn't the one I wanted.

The one I wanted was out of my reach.

I finally made it to the store, while shopping and trying to focus on the list, my mind kept drifting astray. It was always leaning over to Maka. I started to think about her more and more. She crept into my thoughts, my daydreams, my dreams, my nightmares, she was everywhere.

No! I need to stop this nonsense. She wasn't mine. She shouldn't be mine.

She couldn't be mine.

"Black Star?"

There was my name being called again. Always interrupting my thinking process.

I turned around with all the groceries in the bag. Ready to leave and head back to the house, but I couldn't cause I had been distracted. I didn't wanna talk to anymore at the moment. I need that alone time. Everything wasn't running properly and I need to process all my thoughts. That's all I asked for.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Malorie had said with that sass she had gotten accustomed to. But she couldn't yell cause she was too sweet of a girl to yell. When I had turned around I saw her hand holding Maka's, while the other was on her hip. She might be a sweet girl but she was also the principle definition of a diva. I still felt the same about her. She was my new little sister.

"Me and Maka have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

"I've been here the whole time Malorie. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take these back to Sukia." I wanted to just storm after I saw Maka. I didn't need to give her a explanation. I knew Maka had put her up to asking this, I didn't wanna deal with her.

"Black Star, please wait."

There was a sign of distress in her voice. Like the feeling of yearning for someone. Now I feel I need to stay.

"Uh I'll take those back to Mama...if you want me to?"

Yeah, this had to be Maka's idea.

"Be careful Malorie. Tell Sukia that me and Maka will be back in a few hour." I looked at Maka and smirked. I could tell she wasn't expecting that. I took these plans into my own account. She wasn't having all the control.

I was. I'm in charge now.

"Ummm...okay, I'll stay with you."

"C'mon I got a new hide-out I made a long time ago. We can talk there." She blushed and I could tell that smile would be plastered there all day and night.

And I was the cause of it.

You that feeling of nervousness you experinence when you're about to encounter something? You know it's gonna happen, and you are expecting it, but it just happens when you least expect it.

That's what is going on right now.

I finally had my alone time with Maka. It was happening this very moment. We would get to talk about life, outside of being meisters, and outside of our own worlds in Death City.

Maybe we could take about our future.

"So what do you plan on doing once Tsubaki is a Death Scythe?"

Let's see? I've never been asked that before. Of course I still wanna fight by her side and clear this world of all the evil in it, but then again I wanna settle down. Sorta like how Maka's dad Spirit did. Only he wasn't committed to Kami, Maka's mom, like he said he was. He might love Maka and Kami to death but he also loves the chase of other women as well.

And that just doesn't work for me.

"You know...I have no clue!"

Yep! Sounds just like me to be clueless about everything. But hey! When you've surpassed all the gods then you can be just like the great me!

"Of course! Just like you to be clueless!" She started walking faster than me. I got a lil concerned. It might not have been the best thing for me to do, but I needed to find out what was the problem.

"Umm...Maka? Do you care if I ask you something?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Oh no!

"Sure Black S-star. W-what is it?" She was stuttering. This is like her.

"So uh, what's wrong with you? You've been really, different today. Is everything okay?"

Her head dropped. I think I had a point that I probably shouldn't have. This can't be good.

"Soul called today. Somehow through our soul resonance he was able to get in touch with me from this far off." She took a long sigh. My heart was breaking. She loved him and there was no space for me. I stayed quiet until I heard her voice again.

"Black Star...I don't know what to do about my feelings for him. I think I might lo-"

"No Maka!" I stopped her. I couldn't take it anymore. Soul didn't wanna be with her! Soul didn't love her like she loved him! Could she not see that she was just wasting her time?!

"What?! I thought I could talk to you about this?! I thought you were my best friend Black Star?! You told me a long time ago that you would always be there for me! Don't you remember that?!" She started yelling, and her eyes were filling up with tears. I don't think I could deal with her crying. Considering I was the cause of it!

"Maka please don't use the best friend card on me. Its not gonna work this time ." I needed to start off slow, but she was probably gonna piss me off and I was gonna blow up.

"You can't say that either! I'll use it if I want to!" When she gets mad she holds her chest and uses her other arm to speak with. I knew her too well.

"Seriously?! If he loved you Maka he would have already told you by now instead of waiting 3 years to finally even show some hints that he does! He doesn't love you like that Maka! He loves you as his partner, his meister, not like his soul mate! Why can't you just understand that!"

"You're just mad that I have that love with him, where as you don't even love Tsubaki. You just use her to get what you want! All you want is the fame and glory of being a Death Scythe Meister and not as her soul mate! Why can't you get it through your thick scull that Tsubaki loves you with all her heart and you don't even return that love!"

That was it. I was pissed

"Maka you can't comprehend that Soul doesn't even want you for love. HE just used you for the fame and glory! Other people would love to be with you! They would love to have you by their side for the rest of your life, but you're too much of a dumbass to realize that! Fine go back to the motherfucker name Soul, but just remember that he can't treat you as well as anyone else!"

She had finally pissed me off for the last time! I wanted to hit her. I wanted to knock all the sense back into her head. She didn't know what was going on behind her back when I saw it every single day. I've been wondering who the idiot really is.

"You really mean that Black Star? Anyone would want to be with me?" Her eyes were blood shot from crying. I felt awful now that I was yelling at her, but she deserved every bit of it.

"Yes I do mean it. Every bit of it! I've been wondering who the real idiot really is." I crossed my arms to show I was pissed off. She just stared at me. I didn't like that look.

"Like who?"

Oh hell! Here we go.

"Anyone."

"Like?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes I do!"

Here everything I know is about to go all to hell.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. I started to embrace her. Her skin was smooth. I brushed back her bangs in her face. She finally decided to lose her pigtails and wear her down. She looked beautiful. More like her mother with each passing day. She just stared at me more and more. Emerald and Sapphire where staring back towards each other. I had to do it. I couldn't take the expense any longer.

I leaned my head down to mean hers.

...I kissed her.

I kissed Maka Albarn.

Maybe not the best decision I've ever had.

...but hey! Who said I always make smart decisions.


End file.
